In order to be able to generate images at a detector to the extent possible, so that a limitation of the dynamic range by non-confocal background signals is prevented, it is proposed in DE 10254139 A1 that components of the detection or specimen light having a phase shift with respect to one another be spatially subdivided. This has the disadvantage, however, that in case of a linear illumination, for instance, at least two detector rows must be provided.